


Haunted

by Benjamin_Dover1



Category: South Park
Genre: Other, Spooky, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benjamin_Dover1/pseuds/Benjamin_Dover1
Summary: Gregory, a very successful man wanted to purchase a old warehouse before it was torn dow. But something unknown lurks inside





	Haunted

"Oi! Mole! Quit hiding from me you Arrogant Bastard!" Shouted Gregory as he walked down. The hall of his Empty, Dark house. "Come on, Mole. I'm not gonna make you bathe, you are actually quite clean. By your standards at least..." Gregory said that in his seduction voice, to try and get his French friend to come out. He stopped at a door. The door lead to a empty room, with minimal hiding spots. But, in the corner there was loose carpet, and under the carpet was loose floorboards. The place under the floorboards could fit an obese man, and still provide said man enough breathing room while staying hidden from a outer view. Christophe, being a very perspective Man, noticed it within an hour. He also thought Gregory was unaware of this spot. Gregory walked to said corner, gently lifted the carpet and moved a piece of floorboard. "Peek-a-boo." Cooed Gregory as he watched his friend curse himself. "Vell... You found Moi. Vhat zhe hell do you Vant?" Said Christophe in a bored tone as he went to stand up. 

"Mole.i have a little job for you." Gregory said that in a serious tone as he watched his taller friend rise from his hiding spot. "Vell? Continue?." Christophe said in a bored tone as he stared down his friend. "I wanna buy this old warehouse. I sent Kyle to go check it out, see what needs work, what has collapsed, et cetera, et cetera. But Kyle claims that something tried to kill him." Gregory told his friend. "So you vant me to go check it out, and keel vhatever is in zhere, if anyzhing is in zhere. Correct?" Responded Christophe, who let out a yawn as he looked at his watch. "That is Correct. Go to bed, I'll drive you to the warehouse in the morning. We also have to pick Kyle up so I can take him to therapy. Whatever is in that building really frightened him." Gregory said that to Christophe and walked away, getting ready to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more to this, I just quickly added more to avoid it being deleted tomorrow.


End file.
